


Blind Clarity

by o_WinterQueen_o



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Character Study, During Ichigo's Coma, Gen, Kurosaki Yuzu-centric, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Pre-Fullbringer Arc, Sad Kurosaki Yuzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_WinterQueen_o/pseuds/o_WinterQueen_o
Summary: Yuzu contemplates the after-life and her family.
Relationships: Kurosaki Family - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Blind Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Kari and sometimes thinking about Yuzu makes me cry. I wrote this while procrastinating.

They were selfish.

Few things as Yuzu could discern of the Spirit World, but one so clearly key above them all was this singular truth. They were the most singlehandedly selfish bunch that their family had ever had the misfortune of crossing paths with. 

It rang evident in her mind as she changed the IV bag for the drip connected to her brother’s wrist. Saline this time. He just finished his nutrient drip. In an hour, she would have to administer his medicine---a special serum from that candy shop shopkeeper that was supposed to help ‘stabilize his soul’. 

Yes. They were selfish. They were the reason her brother was like this, with an unstable soul and unable to wake up because he gave everything he had to help them. Alive, but barely clinging on---and wasn’t that ironic? That he was alive and risking his life for the benefit of the dead?! 

But that was Ichigo. He could never turn his back on anyone that needed help. She could hardly fault him for being too compassionate. He’d been like this for as long as she could remember and it had only gotten worse since Mom died. 

Still, that didn’t mean it didn’t ache. 

Maybe she would feel kinder to them, to those people of the Dead, if it was only her brother they’d taken from her. Mother stolen far too young. Brother barely clinging to life. Sister, dear sister, falling to their charms. Father---living Dead father---hardly even there anymore.

They thought she didn’t see it, but she did. She saw all too well. 

Even if she couldn’t see the spirits, she could see this. Karin always staring off into the distance. Always sneaking off to that candy shop that Yuzu couldn’t bear to look at anymore. Always seemingly searching for something _she_ couldn’t see. Yes, she knew all too well. Like their brother, Karin was terrible at keeping secrets. Like their brother, Karin was becoming more and more obsessed with those spirits that she always claimed were just a nuisance. 

Dad too. She saw him, sneaking around, going to meetings when she knew for a fact there were none. Yuzu was the one who managed his calendar and the Clinic’s security system. So when their father disappeared in the middle of the night and didn’t come back until mid-morning, claiming he’d been called in for an early morning meeting, she knew it was the Dead, calling him back to them. She knew it even without checking the security cams anymore. 

Then there was her. Poor, innocent, spirit-blind Yuzu. Left alone to care for her brother that wouldn’t wake. Left alone to make food for a family she hardly ever saw anymore. Left alone because those selfish beings of the afterlife couldn’t catch her in their thrall. 

Left alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Pls review!!


End file.
